TOMANDO EL MANDO
by LittleHoshi
Summary: SUPERMAN empieza a ver a su clon como algo más que una arma poderosa, Y empieza a tomar un papel más cercano con SUPERBOY. Atención este fic contiene spank / nalgadas/ castigo corporal paternal sino es de su agrado por favor elija otros fics que no contengan


**TOMANDO EL MANDO**

Conner y Wally (también conocidos como Superboy y Kid Flash) estaban enfrascados discutiendo cual sería el siguiente paso, aquella no era una charla sobre alguna misión sino una de sus muchas y típicas competiciones estúpidas cuando dos presencias perturbadoras les arruinaron la diversión.

Era normal que esos dos siempre estuvieran enfrascados en alguna tontería, aunque hasta ahora todas habían estado relacionadas con sus superpoderes y habían sido dentro del cuartel secreto, recientemente habían descubierto una nueva afición. Se trataba en molestar al decano Lane. Oh no había nada más divertido que ver al viejo amargado fuera de sus casillas. Al principio habían sido pequeñas bromitas inofensivas. Pero los chicos son así y pronto las bromas fueron subiendo de tono. Hasta que esa mañana, en lo que los muchachos estaban seguros que era la mejor broma de la historia, sobre pasaron la ralla.

- **Wally** (dijo Flash en un tono que haría mearse de miedo al mismísimo James Bond)

- Ey, tío Barry (dijo intentando no sonar asustado, aunque tras oír la voz de su tío y ver su cara, estaba algo más que asustado),** Clark ** (saludó a Superman esbozando una sonrisa encantadora)

- **Acabo de recibir una llamada del decano de vuestra escuela **(de repente Wally se puso toda blanco, se le secó la boca y le empezaron a temblar las piernas. Ahora entendía el mal humor de su tío. Y no auguraba nada bueno para él)**.**

- **¿si? **(preguntó tímidamente)

- **Si** (dijo entre dientes Flash)**. Resulta que de un tiempo a esta parte ha estado siendo objeto de varias bromitas. Algunas de ellas de pésimo mal gusto y otras incluso ofensivas **(Kid Flash tragó saliva Flash le iba a arrancar la cabeza de cuajo)**. ¿tienes algo que decir sobre esas bromas?**

- **No** (dijo casi en un susurro y bajando un poco la mirada)

- ¡**Wallace West Allen! **(dijo dando fuerza a cada palabra que pronunciaba y a super velocidad se puso justo a su lado y agarrándolo de la patilla empezó a estirar fuerte hacía él)

- **Auuuu auuuu por favor tío Barry, me haces daño** (intentando poner su mano entre su patilla y la garra de su tío)

- ** Oh, no jovencito, esto no es nada, comparado con lo que vas a recibir** (tiró un poco más de la patilla)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaay** (las lágrimas le salían como sandias)

- N**i te imaginas la vergüenza y pena que he pasado cuando vuestro decano ha llamado para explicarnos vuestra última gamberrada. **

- **No fue para tanto auuuuu **(Flash tiró un poco más de la patilla)** solo fue una bromita.**

- **¡Una bromita! Wally tienes mucho nervio, para decir que solo fue una bromita, movisteis su lavabo hasta la sala de conferencias **(Wally y Conner no pudieron evitar sonreír al recordarlo)** mientras él hacía sus cosas. Se encontró con los pantalones bajados, defecando **(Wally y Conner volvieron a reír al oír a Flash decir la palabra defecar) **ante una multitud **(Flash estaba rojo pero de cólera)** ¿Lo encuentras gracioso, chico? **(dijo furioso)

- **Bueno, tienes que reconocerlo que es gracioso. Tenías que haberle visto la cara de bobo, allí con los pantalones bajados, leyendo el periódico sentado en la taza del inodoro**

- **Incluso se escuchó un pedo **(Conner añadió destornillándose de risa, Wally no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse también)** pfffff **(añadió Conner imitando el ruido de un pedo. Los dos empezaron a reír más y más fuerte)

- _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_(10 nalgadas super-rápidas cayeron sobre el trasero de Wally)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah** (gritó el chico dejando de reír en el acto para empezar a lamentarse) **Noooooooooooooooooo auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

- **Yo no le encuentro la dichosa gracia, chico **(Wally sabía que cuando su tío lo llamaba "chico" es que estaba en serios problemas)**. Se supone que debéis usar vuestros superpoderes para ayudar a la gente no para hacerla sentir miserables** (Flash de repente agachó la cabeza, su tío tenía razón) **¿eso es lo que crees que hacen los superhéroes? **(Flash estaba dando una buena regañina a kid-Flash, olvidando por completo la presencia de los demás)** ¿Crees es por eso que te traje aquí? ¿Para que el señorito se pasase el día ganduleando y haciendo gamberradas? **

- **Nooooo **(dijo Kid Flash sonando como un niño de 4 años que está siendo regañando por su padre) **Fue para que ayudara a los chicos con la lucha contra el mal.**

- **Eso mismo, eso mismo fue lo que me dijiste, cuando me pediste venir y yo accedí porque pensé que hablabas en serio. Pero Wally, des de que has llegado no te has tomado nada en serio. Y esto ya ha sido la gota que colma el vaso.**

- **Por favor, tío Barry, no me mandes a casa, por favor no me eches** (decía con lágrimas en la cara y suplicando des del fondo de su corazón).

- **Eso es lo que debería hacer. Pero…sé que allí solo sería peor. Sin nadie que te vigile de cerca. Así que no vas a tener esa suerte, muchachito** (dijo Flash en un tono amenazante. Kid Flash había pasado de chico a muchachito, y eso solo significaba una cosa, su culo estaba sentenciado. Solo esperaba que su tío no lo hiciera allí en medio del cuartel general, delante de todos).** Tira para delante **(soltándole la patilla y dándole una sonora palmada) _PLAFF_** QUE YA TE VOY AJUSTAR YO BIEN LAS CUENTAS CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA **(dijo furioso Flash y Kid Flash salió a super velocidad cubriéndose la retaguardia, no fuera que su tío se lo repensase y decidiera castigarlo ahí delante de todos)** Perdón por el alboroto** (se disculpó educadamente Flash y salió del cuartel general también a super velocidad. Tenía que disciplinar a cierto jovencito y no quería hacerlo esperar).

- **Buffff** (en cuanto Flash salió del cuartel Conner resopló y se tiró sobre el sofá)** ¡Señor! que malas pulgas. Ese Flash no tiene sentido del humor **(y tomó el mando a distancia y puso la televisión).

- **¿Eso crees?**

- **Si, no entiendo, Flash normalmente es super divertido, eso ha sido más propio de Batman, ya sabes mister voz grave, mirada sombría y alma atormentada** (dijo burlonamente imitando la voz de Batman. Robin que estaba en la consola de mandos trasteando con la programación, se rió por debajo de la nariz, Superman le lanzó una miradita fulminante y Robin tragó saliva y volvió a lo suyo).

- **Si, Bats puede ser muy serio.**

- **Jajaja ese ha sido el eufemismo del año jajaja **(Superboy estaba repanchingado en el sofá riendo)

- **Ya veo. ¿entonces Flas ha sobre-reaccionado, no? **

- **¡Ya te digo! **(dijo con chulería y desdén)** solo fue una bromita, nadie salió herido, somos de los buenos, al fin y al cabo** (dijo con una sonrisa de triunfador)**.**

- **De los buenos (repitió serio Superman)**

- **¡Eso es! **(dijo sacando pecho)** ¡podre Wally! **(con una mueca de dolor)** Flash le va a rustir el culo por una tontería como esa. No quisiera estar ahora en su pellejo.**

- **¿en serio?**

- **¿Estás de broma? ¿Oíste esas palmadas?, buffff, eso debió de doler jajaja. **

- **Si, debió de doler. Pero seguro que Kid-Flash no vuelve a gastar ese tipo de bromas pesadas nunca más.**

- **¡Que va! Estamos planeando una buenísima.**

- **¿en serio? **(dijo fingiendo estar muy interesado y entretenido)

- **Si, va a ser de órdago. **

- **No creo que Kid-Flash opine lo mismo después que su tío haya acabado con él.**

- **¡Bah! 4 palmaditas no van a arruinarnos la diversión. Bueno, vale, seguro que le dolieron, pero ¡Venga ya!…¡Es Wally! Ya sabes, aquí junto a Dick, Wally es él único que parece tener sentido del humor.**

- **Ey, a mi no me metas en vuestras movidas **(dijo Dick con cara de terror. Superboy era idiota si no se daba cuenta a que estaba jugando Superman).** Ya tengo suficiente con las mías **(y apagó la pantalla y de la consola de mandos y se fue)** Ahí te quedas, apáñatelas tú con tus propios problemas.**

- **¿Pero que mosca le ha picado a ese ahora?** (preguntó inocentemente Conner)

- **Ni idea **(mintió descaradamente Clark)**. ¿Y cuál es esa broma que tenéis planeado?**

- **Es genial, Clark, va ser delirante.**

- **Escucho** (dijo sibilinamente. A medida que Conner le iba explicando los detalles de la broma, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la "Liga Joven de la Justicia" fueron abandonando el cuartel hasta que quedaron los dos solos. Superboy estaba cayendo de 4 patas en una trampa tan y tan de principiantes, estaba confesando sus futuros crímenes a un interrogador que se hacía pasar por un colega y no por una figura de la autoridad, y no hay mayor figura de la autoridad que Superman)

- **…y entonces será cuando se dé cuenta de que no lleva puesto tampoco los calcetines jajajajaja **(y finalizó de explicar su plan perfecto)

- **Vaya es delirante como aprovecháis vuestros poderes al máximo. Deberíamos tomar nota nosotros los mayores también **(Conner seguí riendo y no se daba cuenta de las toneladas de sarcasmo que estaban cargadas las palabras de Clark).

- **Jajaja Estoy deseando ver la cara de todos cuando… **(pero sin mediar ni una palabra más Clark le agarró del brazo y tiró fuertemente de él, lo colocó sobre sus rodillas y le bajó los calzoncillos y las mallas hasta las rodillas y con superfuerza y suepervelocidad empezó a castigar las posaderas de Conner)_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _(las palmadas cían sin cesar sobre la retaguardia del pobre SuperBoy)

- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¿pero qué haces, Clark?**

- **Creo que es obvio **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuu para, no tiene gracia.**

- **No, no la tiene **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu que pares ya, ¡joder! **(dijo furioso superboy, intentando levantarse y libarse del agarre de superman, pero superman lo tenía bien agarrado y era imposible de escaparse)

- **No es un buen momento para decir esas palabrotas, Conner**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggggggh ¡que me dejes, joder!**

- **No, no hasta que me asegure que esa cabeza hueca tuya se entera que estamos aquí para ayudar a la humanidad no para gastar bromas de mal gusto a nuestros profesores o a quien sea **(corrió a rectificar Superman, sabiendo que los adolescentes retuercen todas las palabras en su propio beneficio)_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaay nooooooooooooooooooooo auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¡para ,me estás haciendo daño!**

- **Esa es la idea **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh nooooooooooooooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh paraaaaaaaaaaaaaa para por favor **(cambiando un poco el tono)

- **NO MÁS GAMBERRADAS, NO MÁS PAYASADAS, NO MÁS PERDDA DE TIEMPO CON TONTERÍAS. ERES UN SUPERHÉROE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ PARA AYUDAR NO PARA INCORDIAR **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOOOO NOOOOO PARA TÚ NO puedes**

- **Pues parece que si puedo **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_** Y Conner más vale que vea un cambio a partir de ahora en tu actitud, porque si no te vas a ver en esta misma posición más a menudo de lo que te gustaría **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Noooooooooo bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa para papá para **(balbuceaba Conner)** No lo volveré a hacer, seré bueno, pero detente. Bwuaaaaaaaaa**_ (Clark se quedó un segundo parado en shock, al oír como Conner loo llamaba "papá". Bats tenía razón Conner era algo más que su Clon, era su responsabilidad, como lo es la responsabilidad de un padre cuidar de su hijo)_** por favor, ya no más. ¡Te digo que pares!**

- **Yo decidiré cuando ya no más, hijo. Y aun estamos lejos de eso **(ahora fue el turno de superboy de quedarse de hielo al oír salir de la boca de superman las palabras que tanto había anhelado desde que se uniera a la liga. Lo había llamado hijo)**.**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no lo volveré a hacer papá, lo juro, nunca más, no volveré a gastar bromas, solo me centraré en mi trabajo de salvar al mundo Bwuaaaa bwuaaa pero detente, te lo suplico.**

- **Eso no es lo que te estoy diciendo, hijo **_(dijo nuevamente, no pensó que fuera tan fácil decirle a alguien hijo. O quizás no era fácil simplemente era lo que era)_**. Quiero que seas como cualquier otro chico de tu edad. Pero ese tipo de bromas se acabaron aquí y ahora **(y con eso alzó un poco su rodilla izquierda para tener mejor acceso a la parte posterior de Conner y aplicó una sucesión de palmadas mucho más fuertes aún que habían sido las anteriores. Arrancando auténticos gritos del muchacho, y por fín, sinceras disculpas y promesas de no volver a repetirlo) _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no por favor aaaaaaaaaaaaaah nunca más lo juro, lo juro, auuuuuu no más papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **(y ese papá fue un aullido de pena más que de dolor)

- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya está** (dijo dándole unos masajitos en la espalda para que el chico dejara de llorar y se calmara, justo igual que hacía su madre para reconfortarle cuando lloraba)** shhhhhhh ya está hijo, ya está, ya se acabó**

- **Lo sientooooooo, yo no quise fallarte bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

- **Ey, hijo, shhhhhh no digas tonterías, él único que ha fallado aquí soy yo, debí de estar más a tu lado, cuando llegaste solo quise verte como una arma, pero no lo eres, eres mi responsabilidad y yo no me he hecho cargo de ti. Debí estar más encima de ti, quizás si lo hubiera estado no te hubieras desmadrado tanto.**

- **Noooooooooooooooooo Wally tiene a Flash siempre detrás de la oreja y aún así ya ves nosotros ...**

- **Ya, ¿Y ahora me vas a decir eso de que? los chicos son siempre chicos ¿no? Jajajaja**

- **¿qué sniff es lo que encuentras sniff tan gracioso?**

- **Que se supone que yo soy el padre y el que debe de darte las lecciones, y no tú a mi jajaja**

- **Pues esta me la has dado a base de bien **_(subiéndose rápidamente el slip y las mallas)_**, no voy a poderme sentar hasta mi graduación.**

- **Jajajaja dios que melodramático eres.**

- **Como tú, ¿soy tu clon recuerdas? **

- **Quizás genéticamente, pero hijo, te aseguro que Conner Kent es una persona distinta a Clark Kent.**

- **Ya, supongo que tú jamás hubieras utilizado tus poderes para algo tan vulgar como gastarle bromas al decano.**

- **¡Oh no! Si que lo hice. Y tu abuelo me dio tal zurra que estuve sin poderme poner los pantalones dos días, menso mal que era verano y estábamos de vacaciones jajaja Pero yo no fui tan cándido de confesarle todas mis travesuras, así como así, claro que mi padre me daba un miedo…**(dijo con cara de terror)

- **¡Pero tú eres superman, eres indestructible!.**

- **Y tu abuelo tiene una pala hecha de pura de criptonita... Eso me recuerda que deberíamos pasar por la granja, es hora que conozcas a tus abuelos**_ (dijo agarrándole cariñosamente por el cogote)._

- **¿Una pala de criptonita, eh? No sé si me va a gustar conocer a mis abuelos **_(Clark se lo acercó y le dio un achuchoncito cariñoso)_

- **Jejeje estoy seguro que si, tu abuela te va a malcriar y te va a cebar a tartas y sus mejores guisos, ya verás**_ (dijo con una sonrisa enorme)._

- **¿y el abuelo? **_(pero Clark no le contestó, solo le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó) _**Ah, una cosa más Conner, estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso. No saldrás de tu habitación ni irás a ninguna parte sin mi permiso ¡Y ninguna bromita más! **(esto lo dijo muy serio).

- **Siiiiiiiiiiiiii **(dijo fastidiado pero obediente)

- **Porque a partir de ahora, voy a estar mucho más por aquí y vas a tener que responder ante mi de todos tus actos.**

- **¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres mi jefe?**

- **No, mucho peor. Soy tu padre **(dijo sonriendo pero Conner no puedo verlo porque ya estaba de espaldas a su hijo, justo saliendo por la puerta. Conner sonrió también. Tenía un padre, y no era un padre cualquiera, era Superman)**. **


End file.
